Jolteon
Jolteon is the second of Eevee's eight evolutions, and is generally the smallest of them as well. Their biggest advantage is their size and speed, allowing them to evade the majority of attacks sent their way, allowing them to avoid damage that would cripple other Eeveelutions and retaliate with a wide variety of attacks. Pokedex Information Jolteon evolves from Eevee using a Thunderstone or after spending a long period of time in an electrically active area. Considering that naturally-occuring electric areas are extremely rare, generally the only place a Jolteon can evolve without the use of a Thunderstone is when living inside a power plant, or possibly after getting struck by a bolt of lightning and living. Sadly, Jolteon lacks some of the natural abilities of the other two "common" Eeveelutions, namely the ability to control water and fire to a certain extent. Jolteon can't exactly control electricity, it can only "guide" the electrical currents and send them on certain paths. This means that any Jolteon will be at the mercy of an Electric-type who is stronger than they are. It should be noted, however, that this is the same as the ability of most other Electric-types- the unpredictable nature of lightning makes it especially difficult to actually control. Luckily for Jolteon, it does have one thing going for it that the vast majority of other Electric-types don't have- Volt Absorb. Jolteon will only be affected by the absolute strongest of lightning attacks with this ability, and should one be unlucky enough to be struck by such an attack (which would outright kill any other Eeveelution), it would simply overload them and knock them unconscious. Jolteon are the second lightest of all of Eevee's evolutions with an average weight of 54 pounds or 24.5 kilograms. They are also the smallest, with an average height of 2 feet 7 inches, or about 0.8 meters. They also lack a tail, leaving them without the Iron Tail attacks that some other Eeveelutions use to great effect as a knock-out move and also giving them by far the shortest length of all the Eeveelutions. Jolteon's highest stat is Speed, with a secondary focus on Special Attack. Their Special Defense is also somewhat respectable, but their other stats are very weak, and as a result attacks that some of the other evolutions will shrug off could be crippling to a Jolteon. Anything that reduces their speed, such as Confusion or Paralysis (although paralyzing a Jolteon is difficult due to their electrical immunity) or any injuries to their legs is especially devastating to them. In general, a Jolteon at full health is a tremendous threat to anyone, but one with only half health remaining is of little threat unless they happen to have a magnetism specialty. Jolteon in the Eevee Elite Jolteon generally fit into one of three broad specialties- speed, lightning, and magnetism. Depending on which of these three groups they are a part of, their strengths and weaknesses and dramatically different. Speed Jolteons are the simplest of the three kinds and the easiest to train for. Their entire strategy revolves around speed, using it to dodge attacks and to give their rather weak physical attacks some extra force. Compared to the other two specialties, Speed Jolteon don't do much damage and can't take much damage either. They are best used in supporting roles, as scouts or distractions. They are often drawn to anything with a lot of speed, such as sports cars or jet aircraft, making them especially good drivers and incredible pilots. Most Speed Jolteon have a secondary focus on lightning attacks as well. Lightning Jolteons are the next most common and usually the most dangerous of the Jolteon groups. Electricity is generally more dangerous than water, ice, grass, or dark attacks and can't be toned down as easily as fire or psychic attacks can, giving the Lightning group an extreme punch at short and medium ranges. Many powerful electric attacks exist that Jolteon can use, including common moves like Thunder, less common moves like Zap Cannon, and special signature moves such as Lightning Strike. The latter move in particular has defined the Lightning Jolteon since the First War. However, Lightning group members are slower than Speed group members and have similar defensive abilities, leading them to often be prioritized by enemies and taken down early in any fight. Some Lightning Jolteons have a secondary focus on Speed, and a few have a secondary focus on Magnetism. The Magnetism group is much rarer, and takes far more time to train for. Electric attacks take a back seat to the ability to manipulate magnetic objects, giving these Jolteon a much wider choice of abilities and tactics than your average Speed or Lightning Jolteon. By manipulating iron molecules in the ground, someone with a Magnetism specialty can create weapons or shields out of nothing, giving them a hure advantage over other Eeveelutions in areas where normal weapons aren't available (such as in a city during an undercover mission, where wearing a sword would give you away). In addition, by magnetising the iron rebar in the walls of most buildings, a Jolteon can walk, sit, or run on the walls without risk of falling, and by magnetising a dagger you can bring dropped or thrown weapons right back to you. Generally, Magnetism Jolteon are much harder to get rid of than the other specilaties, but they ususally don't have the sheer power of the Lightning group unless they have advanced to the point of being able to create a Railgun. Jolteon work especially well with Vaporeon, as Rain enhances their attacks by making the enemy wet and thus making them more conductive. They also work very well with other Jolteon, to the point of even using their electric attacks to heal each other. In general, most Jolteon attack from short to medium ranges, weakening an opponent with electric attacks and preferably paralysing them before closing in to finish the opponent off with an electrically-laced tackle attack or a Double Kick. Most Jolteon do poorly at very long ranges, as their electric attacks simply can't reach that far, and in prolonged close-quarters fights they also tend to do relatively poorly. Due to their light weight and small size, Jolteon can't carry as much equipment as comfortably as other evolutions. Many Jolteon forgo most heavy equipment entirely, just carrying a few daggers and a handgun, and possibly a large folding shuriken or a lightweight sword. Anything that might slow them down is avoided at all costs. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies